1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for assembling auxiliary spectacles with main spectacles by means of magnetic clips, which has relatively a simple construction and enables the spectacles to maintain a neat appearance, by which the auxiliary spectacles can be easily attached to the main spectacles through a simple operation of attaching the auxiliary spectacles to the main spectacles, and in which the auxiliary spectacles are not easily separated from the main spectacles after the auxiliary spectacles are attached to the main spectacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, people wear spectacles in order to correct their eyesight. Normally, they wear spectacles with transparent lenses 1 which are either slightly tinged or have no color at all.
In the meantime, people wear sunglasses 11 tinged with a desired color in order to protect their eyes from the ultraviolet rays of the blazing sun, to secure their visual field under the glaring sunlight, or to look fashionable, regardless of the correction of their eyesight.
In this case, one who does normally without spectacles may be just wearing sunglasses of which he is in possession, while one who uses spectacles for correcting eyesight has the problem of having to wear sunglasses with a proper diopter instead of wearing his own spectacles.
To solve this problem, double spectacles have been proposed that consist of corrective spectacles which are overlapped in the front by and fastened with auxiliary spectacles which may function as sunglasses with a desired color tinge, and using a magnet is known as the most common and effective way to produce this result.
Such double spectacles, however, have to be specially and separately made from the beginning of their fabrication so as to obtain the above-mentioned purpose.
Therefore, one who wears general corrective spectacles without a connecting magnet has a disadvantage, in that he has to buy separate sunglasses or double spectacles having been fabricated separately.
In order to solve this problem, another double spectacles as shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed. In the double spectacles, a magnetic core 7 is disposed on and protrudes upward from a connector 3 of existing spectacles for the correction of eyesight, and a magnetic attachment member 4 of the sunglasses 11 is placed on and assembled with the magnetic core 7 by means of a magnetic force between them. In this case, in order to place and assemble the magnetic attachment member 4 of the sunglasses 11 on and with the magnetic core 7 protruding upward from the connector 3, the magnetic attachment member 4 is formed to have a shape such that the magnetic attachment member 4 is bent upward.
That is, it is inevitable to bend the magnetic attachment member 4 upward, in order to place the magnetic attachment member 4, which extends from a frame 2a of the sunglasses 11, on the connector 3, and to attach the magnetic attachment member 4 to the magnetic core 7 protruding from the connector 3.
Therefore, when a user widens the temples 10 more widely than a critical widened angle of the temples 10, the connectors 3 are also widened due to their elasticity, so that the contact surfaces of the magnetic core 7 and the magnetic attachment member 4 go away from each other.
In this case, since the magnetic core 7 and the magnetic attachment member 4 are made from magnets, they are maintained in contact with each other at their normal positions, while they can be easily separated from their positions due to the change in the directions of their magnetic force after they get out of their normal positions.
Further, in the disclosed double spectacles, the assembly between the magnetic attachment member 4 and the magnetic core 7 of the connector 3 makes their construction very complicated, thereby deteriorating their appearance.
Moreover, as shown by the encircled portion in FIG. 1, the magnetic core 7 is integrated with an upper end of a screw, so that a screwdriver cannot be used but a hand or other tools than the screwdriver have to be used in assembling the magnetic core 7. Moreover, the assembling strength also inevitably decreases.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a structure for assembling auxiliary spectacles with main spectacles by means of magnetic clips, by which the auxiliary spectacles can be easily attached to the main spectacles through a simple operation of attaching the auxiliary spectacles to the main spectacles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure for assembling auxiliary spectacles with main spectacles by means of magnetic clips, which has relatively a simple construction and enables the spectacles to maintain a neat appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure for assembling auxiliary spectacles with main spectacles by means of magnetic clips, in which the auxiliary spectacles are not easily separated from the main spectacles after the auxiliary spectacles are attached to the main spectacles.
In order to accomplish this object, there is provided a structure for assembling auxiliary spectacles with main spectacles by means of magnetic clips, the structure comprising: at least a magnetic clip including a first magnetic portion and an assembling arm integrated with the first magnetic portion, the first magnetic portion containing a first magnet, the assembling arm having a first assembling hole formed through the assembling arm, the magnetic clip being assembled with the main spectacles by means of an assembling screw; and at least a magnetic attachment member having a first end, at which a second magnetic portion is disposed, and a second end integrated with the auxiliary spectacles, the second magnetic portion containing a second magnet, so that the auxiliary spectacles can be attached to the main spectacles by means of an attraction between the first magnet and the second magnet.
In the structure for assembling auxiliary spectacles with main spectacles by means of magnetic clips, the magnetic clip may be assembled by means of the assembling screw, which is screwed through the first assembling hole and a hinge hole, the hinge hole being formed through a hinge section of a connector between a temple and a lens frame of the main spectacles. In this case, the assembling screw may be screwed through the first assembling hole and a frame clamp hole, which is formed through a frame clamp of a connector between a temple and a lens frame of the main spectacles, which clamps a lens frame of the main spectacles.
It is preferred that the first magnetic portion of the magnetic clip has a shape fitting to a space between the hinge section and the frame clamp, and the first magnetic portion has a height equal to or smaller than a width of the temple of the main spectacles, thereby preventing the first magnetic portion from protruding vertically out of the temple.